Monster Jam All-Star Challenge 2019
The Monster Jam All-Star Challenge 2019 was an event held in Las Vegas, NV at Sam Boyd Stadium, on October 11-12, 2019. It featured the six Fire and Ice trucks automatically, 10 fan voted trucks, and other 8 invited drivers, split into two teams that competed in Racing, Best Trick, and Freestyle Competitions. The competition was the culmination of the Fire & Ice series. Format Friday *Chicago Style Racing *Best Trick Saturday *Vegas Style Racing *Freestyle Line-Up The Captain's Choice picks were announced on July 23, 2019, with the Team Draft being held on August 8, 2019. Team Ice # El Toro Loco Ice- Scott Buetow - Team Captain # Dragon Ice- Jon Zimmer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice - Cynthia Gauthier # Son-uva Digger- Ryan Anderson # Max-D #9- Neil Elliott # Monster Energy (Ford)- Coty Saucier # Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen # Monster Energy (Cadillac)- Todd LeDuc # The Black Pearl- Cole Venard # Whiplash- Brianna Mahon # Bad Company Ice- John Gordon # Grave Digger Ice - Krysten Anderson Team Fire # Max-D Fire - Tom Meents - Team Captain # Zombie Fire - Bari Musawwir # Megalodon Fire- Cory Rummell # Grave Digger #35- Adam Anderson # Max-D #5- Colton Eichelberger # Bakugan Dragonoid- Camden Murphy # Grave Digger #36 -Tyler Menninga # BroDozer- Heavy D # Grave Digger Fire - Charlie Pauken # Avenger Fire- Jim Koehler # Mohawk Warrior Fire - Bryce Kenny # Scooby-Doo! - Linsey Read Friday Racing Friday night's racing consisted of Chicago Style racing Round 1 Max-D (Elliott) vs. Grave Digger (Fire) BroDozer vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) The Black Pearl vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Max-D (Fire) vs. El Toro Loco (Ice) Northern Nightmare vs. Max-D (Eichelberger) Zombie (Fire) vs. Bad Company (Ice) Grave Digger (Ice) vs. Scooby-Doo Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Son-uva DIgger Round 2 Max-D (Elliott) vs. Megalodon (Fire) BroDozer vs. Dragon (Ice) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior (Fire) El Toro Loco (Ice) vs. Monster Energy (LeDuc) Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Monster Energy (Saucier) Bad Company (Ice) vs. Avenger (Fire) Grave Digger (Ice) vs. Whiplash Son-uva Digger (Bye-run, Bakugan Dragonoid could not race due to a transmission issue) vs. Bakugan Dragonoid Round 3 Max-D (Elliott) vs. Dragon (Ice) Grave Digger (Menninga) (Crash) vs. Monster Energy (LeDuc) Monster Energy (Saucier) vs. Bad Company (Ice) Whiplash vs. Son-uva Digger Semi-Finals Max-D (Elliott) vs. Monster Energy (LeDuc) Monster Energy (Saucier) vs. Son-uva Digger Championship Race Monster Energy (LeDuc) vs. Son-uva Digger Best Trick # Whiplash - 9.053 # Avenger - 8.618 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 8.597 # Max-D (Fire) - 8.504 # Son-uva Digger - 8.343 # The Black Pearl - 7.925 # Bakugan Dragonoid - 7.760 # Zombie (Fire) - 7.343 # Max-D (Elliott) - 6.993 # Scooby-Doo! - 6.421 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 6.326 # Grave Digger (Fire) - 6.100 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) - 6.057 # El Toro Loco (Ice) - 5.600 # Northern Nightmare - 5.589 # Megalodon (Fire) - 5.029 # Grave Digger (Ice) - 4.959 # Monster Energy (LeDuc) - 4.712 # Grave Digger (Anderson) - 4.581 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior (Fire) - 4.545 # Dragon (Ice) - 4.432 # BroDozer - 4.080 # Bad Company (Ice) - 3.886 # Monster Energy (Saucier) - 2.993 Saturday Racing Saturday night's racing consisted of Vegas Style racing Round 1 Grave Digger (Menninga) (DNC) vs Monster Energy (LeDuc) (Could Not Compete in 2nd Round) Zombie (Fire) vs Northern Nightmare Megalodon (Fire) vs Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) Max-D (Fire) (Crash) vs El Toro Loco (Ice) The Black Pearl vs Max-D (Eichelberger) BroDozer (DNC) vs Bad Company (Ice) Max-D (Elliot) vs Bakugan Dragonoid Grave Digger (Ice) (Crash) vs Scooby-Doo! (Could Not Compete in 2nd Round) Round 2 Monster Energy (Saucier) vs The Black Pearl Great Clips Mohawk Warrior (Fire) vs Zombie (Fire) Dragon (Ice) vs Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) Grave Digger (Fire) vs El Toro Loco (Ice) Son-Uva Digger vs Max-D (Eichelberger) Grave Digger (Anderson) vs Bad Company (Ice) Avenger vs Bakugan Dragonoid ''' Whiplash vs '''Max-D (Elliot) Round 3 Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Zombie (Fire) Dragon (Ice) '''vs Grave Digger (Pauken) '''Son-Uva Digger vs Grave Digger (Anderson) Bakugan Dragonoid ''' vs Max-D (Elliot) Semi-Finals '''Bakugan Dragonoid vs Son-Uva Digger Monster Energy (Saucier) '''vs Dragon (Ice) Championship Race Bakugan Dragonoid vs '''Monster Energy (Saucier) Freestyle # Son-uva Digger - 8.962 # Grave Digger (A. Anderson) - 8.865 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice - 8.773 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 8.615 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 8.390 # Avenger - 8.333 # Max-D (Elliott) - 8.333 # Scooby-Doo - 8.058 # Zombie Fire - 7.975 # Monster Energy (LeDuc) - 7.751 # Dragon Ice - 7.463 # Max-D Fire - 7.323 # Monster Energy (Saucier) - 7.177 # BroDozer - 7.164 # Bad Company - 7.144 # Grave Digger (K. Anderson) - 6.987 # Whiplash - 6.438 # Bakugan Dragonoid - 6.364 # Northern Nightmare - 6.187 # El Toro Loco Ice - 5.827 # Grave Digger (Pauken) - 5.585 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - 5.415 # Megalodon Fire - 5.385 # The Black Pearl - 4.449 Points Total * Team Ice - 625 * Team Fire - 575 * Overall Event Champion: ''Son-Uva Digger '' Eligible Drivers The following drivers were eligible for the fan voting that is available until Monday, June 24th. Drivers for the event that are voted in may not necessarily drive the trucks they usually drive, and may be relocated to new or different trucks for the event. The fan-voted drivers were announced on July 11, 2019.10 Drivers Selected for All-Star Challenge * Aaron Basl - Devastator/Wolf's Head * Adam Anderson - Grave Digger 35 * Armando Castro - El Toro Loco * Austin Minton - Megalodon * Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco * Bernard Lyght - Alien Invasion * Blake Granger - Max-D 7 * Brad Allen - El Toro Loco * Brandon Derrow - Bad News Travels Fast * Brandon Vinson - Grave Digger 31 * Brianna Mahon - Whiplash * Bryan Wright - Hooked * Bryce Kenny - Great Clips Mohawk Warrior * Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare * Camden Murphy - Bakugan Dragonoid * Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger 38 * Cole Venard - The Black Pearl * Colton Eichelberger - Max-D * Coty Saucier - Monster Energy * Cory Snyder - Monster Mutt Rottweiler * Darren Migues - Dragon * Dawn Creten - Scarlet Bandit * Devin Jones - Barbarian * Elvis Lainez - El Toro Loco * Eric Swanson - Obsessed * JR McNeal - The Xtermigator * Jim Koehler - Avenger * Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter * Joe Urie - Zombie * John Gordon - Bad Company * Justin Hicks - Pirate's Curse * Justin Sipes - Megalodon * Kayla Blood - Soldier Fortune Ice * Kaylyn Migues - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Kelvin Ramer - Time Flys * Kristen Hope - Monster Mutt Dalmatian/Wolf's Head * Krysten Anderson - Grave Digger 34 * Lindsey Rettew - Pretty Wicked * Linsey Read - Scooby-Doo! * Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader * Mark List - El Toro Loco * Matt Cody - Blue Thunder * Matt Pagliarulo - Jester * Mike Vaters II - Overkill Evolution * Mike Vaters Sr. - Black Stallion * Morgan Kane - Grave Digger 33 * Myranda Cozad - Scooby-Doo! * Neil Elliot - Max-D 9 * Nick Pagliarulo - Kraken * Randy Brown - Grave Digger 39 * Rosalee Ramer - Wild Flower * Ryan Anderson - Son-uva Digger * Ryan Disharoon - Saigon Shaker * Scott Hartsock - Slinger * Shane England - Big Kahuna * Steve Sims - Stone Crusher * Steven Thompson - Earth Shaker * Tanner Root - Monster Mutt * Team Brodozer (Colt Stephens, Diesel Dave, Heavy D) - Brodozer * Todd LeDuc - Monster Energy * Tony Ochs - Soldier Fortune Ice * Tristan England - EarthShaker * Tyler Menninga - Grave Digger 36 * Zane Rettew - Stinger Reception Just like World Finals 20, the reception was polarized tending to negative. Many fans acclaimed the tracks and performances from every event, as well as the special designs unveiled at the pit party and the announcement of BroCamino. However, the fans yet again despised the fan judging throughout both the Best Trick competition and the Freestyle competitions. During the Best Trick, the criticism went straight to the fact that the representation of each attempt was a gameplay of Monster Jam: Steel Titans, where the physics aren‘t realistic, and also the fact that only 3 out of 24 of the attempts went as planned. The Freestyle was criticized because many runs ended up being overshadowed by one-hit wonders like the ones from Avenger and Monster Mutt Dalmatian, and having a fan judging so poor that even drivers like Colton and Jared Eichelberger, and even Dennis Anderson expressing their dislike during the event. Controversy arose, as during the promotions for the event, an encore was announced, but never happened, the reason of this has not been unveiled yet. Trivia * Originally, the All-Star Challenge was set to invite exclusively trucks from the Stadium Circuits, excluding trucks who competed in Arena events. However, this was soon changed to be a partially fan chosen lineup. * Originally, the 8 remaining drivers, the ones that weren’t fan voted or automatically invited since the get go, we’re gonna be only company chosen. However, as two of those drivers were independent, Cole Venard and John Gordon, this was proven false, although both worked for FELD before being independents, so it is questionable. * This is the first time 10 competitors were fan voted by Monster Jam fans on the Monster Jam website. * For the first time, there were two set of racing competitions throughout the event. * The event was the largest event Monster Jam has held involving 2 groups of trucks competing against each other. * The trucks that do not have Fire or Ice bodies during the event were given colored flags to show their team affiliation. * This event marks the first time Chicago Style racing was done at Sam Boyd Stadium. * For the Best Trick Competition the competitors only got one attempt. * Most drivers from the 2019 first quarter were eligible to make an appearance. Hall Bros Racing, Raminator and Rammunition had competed at select arena shows not for points; Joe Sylvester, driving Black Stallion for Mike Vaters Sr. at select shows; Kevin King, driver of Monster Mutt on Axe/Wrecking Crew; Macey Nitcher, Ami Houde's replacement; Paul Strong, driver of Zombie Fire, who is no longer apart of Natural Disaster Racing; and Roy Pridgeon, driver of Ice Cream Man, Wolf's Head and Xtermigator, are absent from the list. * This was the first event since 2017 to have a pay-per-view release, although it will be a live stream, only available outside of the US from the days of the event until October 20. * This event saw an obstacle very reminiscent of the Triple Bus Stack, an obstacle not seen since World Finals 10 in 2009. * The event saw the debut of the "All-Star Style" variant of the "Chicago Style" Racing track. * Dennis Anderson was present at the event as an expert analyst. * Ryan Anderson, stablished a new lowest score to win freestyle, 8.962, breaking his past “record” of 9.182. * This event marked the final major Monster Jam event to take place at Sam Boyd Stadium (Although one final standard, normal event will take place on March 22). References Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam All-Star Challenge